Kiss at Midnight
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: Kisses at midnight never meant anything. They were just some silly tradition that everybody followed without questioning it. At least that was what Rose was counting on... Scorose.


_**Summary: **__[Scorose] Kisses at midnight never meant anything. They were just some silly tradition that everybody followed without questioning it. At least that was what Rose was counting on…_

_**A/N:**__ I am not dead, though that first semester of University looked like it might do me in. I apologise for all the promises I have broken and have resolved to do better next year. I started off last year really great –in my opinion- but then things began to change and I began a new chapter in my life. Now that I'm in that chapter, I'm hoping this next year will be just like I had planned last year to be! _

_Now that I have apologised and grovelled, let me get on with your New Year's present (posted at midnight MST (Mountain Standard Time) where I live)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss at Midnight<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love<em>

_~Anonymous_

* * *

><p>The announcer on the old wireless in her grandparents' living room announced that they were only twenty seconds from midnight; anticipation quickly filled the room as everyone's eyes turned to the clock. For Rose Weasley, the clock's hand seemed to slow down and then stop all together at around the fifteen second mark. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she turned to see her best friend, standing -head and shoulders taller than her- right at her side. Now that it was so close to the moment, she couldn't believe she was going do it.<p>

She hoped and prayed that this risk she was taking wouldn't make her look like a complete and total fool. But nobody took midnight kisses seriously, they were just something you did because tradition told them too. If you weren't in a serious relationship, you kissed a friend. That was it; simple as that. Or at least, that's what Rose was counting on.

If Scorpius realised what Rose was doing –kissing the man she had slowly been falling in love with for the past four year- it would be the end of her. She was certain he didn't feel the same way about her; he was far too perfect to be in love with such a plain Jane like her. All she had at the moment was the faint possibility that she was selling herself short, that maybe he did love her just as much –and in the same way- as she did. If he realised what she was doing, didn't feel the same way, and then told her such, her little illusion would be shattered and she wasn't sure what she would do after that.

So, as the clock inched closer to thirteen seconds to midnight, Rose crossed her fingers, prayed to every deity she could think of, and hoped that Scorpius Malfoy –who in nearly every way was absolutely beyond average- would be average in this respect. She couldn't risk losing her best friend over this. But she also could no longer ignore and repress her emotions. Instead, she had come up with the plan to kiss him at midnight and get that out of her system.

"Ten!"

The loud, reverberating call of Weasley family and friends broke Rose from her thoughts. Her heart instantly began racing as she realised that there was now only ten seconds before she could possibly make a huge fool out of herself and ruin one of the best friendships she had ever known.

"Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Rose took a deep breath, steeled her resolve and attempted to get control of her rapidly beating heart. No matter what the consequences were, she decided she was going to go through with her plan. If she didn't, she might combust, or blurt out the truth to him. Neither option was good. The first would leave her dead; the second would leave no doubt in his mind.

"Six! Five! Four!"

As the seconds inched closer and closer to midnight, people momentarily took their eyes from the clock to search for a partner to ring in the New Year with. Rose nudged Scorpius in the gut to get his attention and took one final breath. The tall blonde looked down at her, an inquiring look displayed on his face.

"Three!"

Rose simply smiled innocently at Scorpius, hoping to keep his attention for the next two seconds so her kiss wouldn't seem quite so obvious. A worried expression crossed his elegant features and Rose began to panic. Before she had wished that time would simply stop at the fifteen second mark and not move, meaning she would never have to do anything. Now she wanted those last few seconds to disappear so she could move forward with her plan and once again be able to repress her ever growing feelings.

"Two!"

Rose began leaning in towards the blonde, slowly raising herself onto her toes. Much to her surprise, Scorpius also moved towards her, lowering his head to be closer to hers. She brushed it off in the moment as her adrenaline altering what was really going on.

"One!"

Before the New Year's cheer was even exclaimed, Scorpius met Rose's mouth in a chaste, yet passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. He deepened the kiss, moulding his mouth to hers. Rose didn't even think before she began responding to Scorpius' movements. They stood in each other's embrace for the final moments before midnight.

"Happy New Year!" The cheer rang out, but all Rose could think was that it would, indeed, be a very happy New Year.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I hope the ending is ok, I really had no idea what to do with it. Please review!_


End file.
